


They shall live

by panpanpanda



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff turned to Sad, Fragility, Just before Inquisition, Pregnancy, Questions, Warden Mission, doubts, mission, pregnancy loss, queen duties, warden duties, what if's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpanpanda/pseuds/panpanpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end she is both the Queen and Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They shall live

“Your Majesty…”

A voice called out to her; their tone full of query that demanded her full attention – yet the only thing her mind was focused on were the coarseness of those words and way they caressed her – like sand paper on her skin. It had only been four years since she – with the help of many others – had slayed the Archdemon, nevertheless, she had begun feeling symptoms. Perhaps, it was nothing, she tells herself but it was sure that her beloved’s active imagination had (for the lack of better words) rubbed off on her. In her mind, this was either the Taint or some grievous illness –Oh Maker preserve her, she did not want to depart from this life not yet anyway.

“Your Majesty…!”

This time, she looked up for the voice which called her had raised their tone, a slight aggravation she sensed. Though, when their eyes met, she could not help her heart from skipping a beat for the other had a glorious bright smile on their lips.

“Have you had enough of me? Rejoicing with a smile from ear to ear having known that my time on this sweet earth is close to its end?” She joked, another of her husband’s traits passed on to her. If she had not met him and her life as a Cousland did not end, she would have been curt, loud, and unmannered. A snooty noblewoman with complete disregard for the feelings of others, but she did meet Alistair, and Alistair showed her humility, one amongst many of the lessons she’d learnt with him and she was thankful, he is her world, as she is his.

As if going by the famous saying, three times for luck, “Your Majesty! You’re bearing a child” Shock numbing her entire body, the only thing she was able to do was let her eyes flutter in surprise, no words or sound escaped her lips despite being agape, and noise ready.

“I’m with… I’m what?” Replying in stutters, she found it difficult to comprehend the situation. Thousands of upon thousands of ideas rampaged through her mind, impossible to concentrate on just one. It is not possible; she tried to convince herself, Oh Maker.

“It means you are pregnant, child” Turning her gaze to the new addition in the room, a smile grew on the Queens lips, for that face was one she was most familiar with.

“Wynne!” She exclaimed, jumping to her feet only to be told to settle down for the sake of the child for everyone knew that a Warden in bearing was a delicate case and yet again the wave of nausea crashed upon her, resulting in unsteadiness and double vision.

“You should be more careful, creating a being is easy. It’s keeping them safe is the hardest and undoubtedly the most important” It was Wynne, and all the Warden in royal garb could do was nod. The woman with evidently more creases on her face, and that warm smile was like her second mother, a source of guidance during the quest to end the Blight. Wynne reminded her of her own mother, gentle, firm with their ideals yet strong – and the fact that her visit was timely, she couldn’t have felt any safer. The worries seemed to have melted away at the sight of her smile.

“Thank you, Wynne”

“Will you be telling Alistair or will he find out along with everyone else through an announcement?”

“I…” Should she surprise him? Or not? The Cousland, now Theirin did not particularly have a knack for surprises, and the thought that Alistair might not appreciate such announcement stewed “No, I will tell him personally, tonight”

As the hours past, the sun retired allowing the moon to keep watch over the earth, Alistair wondered why his dear wife was acting spritely despite being told that she was to see the royal nursemaid or a medic or a mage due to being poorly

“Dear wife” He called out, while forking a sliced piece of beef during dinner. Formalities were in order since they were surrounded by their people in waiting, Wynne had gone to pursue other matters and had only visited because she had time to spare. “How did it go with the… mage healing person?” His attempts at being authoritative, though now much better than before, was something she’s always found sweet about him, specially, in less formal circumstance, Alistair allows himself to slip a little. Pausing before a reply, she places her cutlery down.

“Please, leave the king and I alone for the moment” her voice was calm. Following her orders, the persons in waiting followed each other out suit until there was only the two of them left, the last sound they heard before either begun speaking was the loud clang of the door lock as it was closed behind them. Taking that as queue, the Warden straightened her dress and moved closer to where he sat and every time she takes a step, even the smallest one, the feeling of her legs giving in threatened her. Upon reaching him, she sat on the seat by him and took his hand. The hand which skin used to be full of callouses from the endless fighting were slowly yet surely been recovering. She gave him a slight squeeze. “My love… “She wonders whether she should be romantic or just say it straight, she was never really a romantic, the very first rose he gave her she thought a weapon “My love” His eyes were curious and it was evident that words wanted so badly to escape his mouth, an itch on his tongue, but he knew that she was having a moment and that moment would reveal something of importance, all he could do was to brace himself “My love, I’m carrying your child”

Alistair did not know how to take the news, but he took his wife into his arms and enveloped her with an embrace full of love that he found himself having difficulty to restrain “Maker’s breath”

Time went by quickly, but they decided that it was best to keep it a secret. Both would not deny it but they had fun, discussing what the baby would look like, whether it would have bright hair and eyes like both parents. The Wardens grey eyes and silver hair and Alistair’s blond locks and clear hazel eyes. They discussed the names and who should be the God Parents. Leliana, of course. Sten, why not. Zevran…maybe. Oghren, it’s a grey area , Wynne, most definitely, Shale… is it even possible to have a golem for that role? And last but not least… Morrigan. If she was around, and they knew where to find her…then yes. Most definitely.

It was bliss. Before they went to sleep, Alistair would oft speak to the child inside his wife’s stomach filling it with love, and kissing it lightly each night before falling into slumber.

But alas, there are just some things in life that would not last forever, for one morning the Queen awoke with an empty feeling and a heavy heart. Sheets soaked in blood. At first, she thought that something had happened to Alistair, but he too woke once she did. They did not expect it.

The castle that for two whole months buzzed with joy, even if it was just the King and Queen who knew of the news, was now quiet. 

The Taint had claimed what was most precious. The growing life inside her was not able to handle it.

She was bitter for a while, inconsolable, she thought herself a useless wife who could not bear children. She oft thought that, perhaps, Alistair would be happier if he had married Anora; A woman who would give him an heir. What hurt most was recalling Alistair’s face. The happiest he had been, knowing that they despite all odds created a life and it lived. For the longest time, she had felt that she took that away from him, from them both.

Therefore, even if it was a rumour. A rumour that says the taint could be lifted, she gathered her armour. She –THEY – will live. All of them. All of the Grey Wardens.

For a better life, but before she leaves, she kisses Alistair on the forehead before he woke. Leaving only a note. She knew he would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a little sad sad.   
> My work is not beta'd so it'll be a little messy, for that I apologize.  
> Posted on Tumblr 12/24/14


End file.
